TB--SEASON EIGHT EPISODE 2---New Beginning
by angie9281
Summary: Episode two of my season 8-After suffering mightily at the hands of her ex, Sookie struggles to put the pieces of her life back together with faces from her past, one in particular. as much as she wants to fight her past mistakes, her wounds are still fresh and she can't bear to risk making the mistakes she has before. Can she conquer her demons or will they conquer her?
1. Chapter 1

_Season 8 Episode 2-New Beginning_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

She awoke with a start, flashes of the past few days startling her even in her dreams. Turning to her right, she was confused at first but as she acclimated to the waking world things fell into place and she remembered she had led him down here, that she had wanted to be here. With him. Lying on her side, he stared at the eerily still figure next to her and couldn't help but be in awe that he had been around as long as he had. That there was so much she didn't know about him and the things she did knew were heartbreaking, inspiring and intriguing all at the same time. She wished she knew everything there was about him, what made him what he was today. Putting her hand on the side of his face, she felt something stir. Not him but her vision blanked as she saw things in her mind, like a movie unspooling. she saw things she hadn't known about him. She saw the moment where he, as a human, had brought his baby sister to his mother. She saw the moment his vampire sister Nora died in his arms. She saw the heartbreak on Pam's face when she had found him in France, caring nothing about if he lived or not. The most poignant points of his life that she either only knew bits of or nothing of were there in her mind and she didn't know just what caused it. And yet, he remained asleep. But then she was no longer alone with those thoughts as she heard her grandfather in her head. Emerging from the cubby, she stole a last glance at the sleeping Viking before finding Niall on her couch.

"I was wondering how long it would be before it happened….I was hoping that it would at all, considering the ups and downs of your past with him. Niall was eating a bowl of pasta-leftovers from a few nights before. Before her life had changed to drastically. "Your powers allow you to do more than you ever could have imagined. But what you just did…..the fact you were able to see into his mind…..only the strongest of connections could ever allow that to happen between two as different as you are. In fact, I have only seen this happen once before in my long existence…..which I should point out to you that with your supercharged powers you now have, so to has your mortality increased quite a bit. I sense you have been concerned about that."

"I…knew I felt different but I hadn't any idea I could do so much more….." she was truly shocked but not in a bad way. And yet, she ached for the one that had always been there for her and who had looked out for her even when she treated him like crap. "I saw glimpses of his past when I touched him….Niall, I had no idea the scope of his life. I never gave him a chance…and you say its because-"

"There are feelings between you stronger than you ever realized or wanted to admit and now…..there is a connection unlike any you have with anyone in your life. I once told you I didn't like that other vampire for you. But this one…is the polar opposite. But I can not and will not tell you who to be with. It is to be your choice and yours alone. You can either move this forward or walk away."

"Like I did once before." she said, looking at her lap, taking what which she had learned this evening. "Life seems more complicated when you're a supe…."

 **Chapter 2**

"That you can see into his mind is only part of….your light as you know is stronger and you are now able to heal faster. Not like a vamp but still….your powers are derived from the earth and as such you can wield the elements to your whim. Create a rain storm. Start a fire…..you get the idea." Niall said as she soaked in the knowledge. "I wanted to make sure you were holding up well after Ryan was….dispatched of. I would have preferred him to rot in a prison cell for eternity, in Faery where I could have ensured he would suffer greatly…but he is gone so I suppose…..that is something of a comfort." he watched her as she sat down beside him, his smile fading. "I want you to find happiness and I won't tell you what to do. Save for be careful about using your power. Should your secret get out…..you do and always smell like a treat to other supernaturals but the fact you pack a punch is to your benefit of course. But beware, with you being full faerie now, you are vulnerable to a certain alloy, one that would weaken you just as silver does a vamp. Iron is devastating to a faerie and should you be chained with it, your powers drain fast, leaving you prone and vulnerable. Funny thing that, considering that there is iron in your blood…but a different consistency."

She stared in the direction of the door that led downward. Dead to the world, she thought, to not know what she had inadvertently did….at least, she hoped he didn't know. "Thank you….for everything. To think I wanted to rid myself of everything that made me special and to think I wanted to be ordinary…..my un-ordinariness has saved my neck lots of times. And others lives too…I wish it could have saved the baby….if I hadn't been so afraid to use my power, to reveal what I was to him….." she started tearing up again and her grandfather was there to embrace her tightly.

"The attack was fast and severe…..I suspect you lost the little one before you had a chance to really pack a punch. And you were smart to hold back, to not use your magic. To protect your identity from those who may want to tap into what you have. Not to say that is not a problem even now but…if there was something I could do for you I would but our magic can only do so much." he paused. "I think our conversation is long since no longer been private…" he nodded towards the cubby door and sure enough, she opened it, revealing a unreadable Eric. He looked from Niall to Sookie.

"Seems there is much that's happened….I heard every single word." he said after closing the door shut behind him, clad only on a tank and tracksuit bottoms.

"It would seem it would be a good time for me to take my leave….there are rumblings of a resurgence of dark faeries coming back to threaten Faery. Mab, you met once, was one of them. Apparently there are rumors of another to rise up and take her place, to force our kind into subservience, to force us all to love only in Faery. Messy business and….well, I will leave you to it…..also I should tell you that the faerie nightclub in this realm has been reopened. Your cousin Hadley and Hunter have made a nice home for themselves in the apartments within. Perhaps you would visit her one of these days." and with a polite nod to the Viking Niall kissed Sookie's forehead before vanishing form the spot.

She watched him warily, hating she couldn't sense his emotions. Certainly she hadn't intended to break into his mind but it was over and done and she waited for something to be said. But something within her seemed to coax her on, urging her to make a move and so it was that he found himself being kissed on the lips by the waitress he had chased for some time. As she pulled back she waited for a response. And there it was, that subtle smirk. "I didn't mean to peek into your mind. I didn't know I could and-" she was stopped as he kissed her firmly and she grabbed him tight, tears again flowing. "I am so…so sorry." she ran her hands through his hair gently. "I had no idea the things you went through, what I knew was…..it was nothing compared to what I saw in your memories. How have you suffered so many losses and keep going? And you…..you had a baby sister? I knew you had a family but…seeing you with her…..and then finding her dead…." she rambled on for a few moments before a finger touched her lips.

"I am not upset about it whatsoever. I am more…impressed with what you are, what you have the capacity to be. I know it will take time to heal and I can wait. Patience has not ever been one of my greater qualities but…I would make an exception for you."

"I am just…..so sorry for all those you lost. Your family….you were all alone. And I knew that much but to see it…actually see things unfolding….." she felt her heart breaking all the more for him. "But in a way, if that hadn't happened, you may not be here today."

"Fate is a bitch…." he replied as he closed his eyes and embraced her snugly, running a hand through her hair. "I love life, always have and the one I lead and have led these centuries have been…..interesting. Taking the good with the bad and all that. Then I met this girl who came into my bar, and things were never the same after that."

"I saw something else." Sookie blurted out, pulling away and looking up at him. "That French girl…..who was killed when you were forced to make a choice. You…..had to make such a terrible choice…..I know you would have given your life to save both Pam and Sylvie….I hate you had to see that. To be a part of that."

"My reckless actions led to that night and after that….I closed myself off, decided not to get close to any human again. And at first when I met you, I saw you as merely a tool to use to my personal gain. Nothing more. But you had a way about you that…broke things down, those walls I put up. Try as I did to resist, I couldn't." he seemed to bristle at being so forthcoming and even said as much to her. "I've never spoken line this, even to Pam…..this is….strange for me and yet surprisingly easy. Like I can tell you anything and not seem….weak." he bristled at the work, she knowing he hated being perceived as being just that, though there was really no fear about that. She knew how vicious he could be and had been in the past. Even last night when he had inadvertently and so briefly turned his fury on her, she knew deep down he wouldn't harm her. Let alone kill her. "I am so sorry for knocking you down last night. I never would have done so, I was….I lost myself there for a moment." it was as if he knew she had been letting that memory eat at her, keeping her somewhat hesitant even now about any future.

She frowned and looked at him, seeing the kindness, the gentle side that was always mingled with the darker, violent side of him. "I trust you with my life and I hope I don't regret this…but I don't want to rush into anything….I am still not ready. But you are always welcome here…" she led him to the couch where they sat, both still exhausted, and before they could fall asleep again, she led them back to the safety, security of the cubby where they talked….really talked about the things she saw in his memories. The things she hoped for for the future. And all the while, neither of them knew that a new threat was already on the horizon and was there, lurking just out of either of their detection. The figure outside the house smirked as all she had hoped for was coming to fruition. The girl had evolved and as such, was ripe for the picking. Soon, they would have that which they needed to take down Niall and have Faery the way it was meant to be. And it would be shortly after that they had the means to finally put a end to the vamps here in this realm, with the light that was wielded by their future leader. A new beginning, it surely would be.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

Several days had passed since the chaos of her abuse, her hospitalization and subsequent reunion with the Viking and over those few days, she felt herself healing. Not physically, that part came faster with her juiced up powers. But the pain of losing the child she never got to meet was still very much raw. She had take a leave of absence from the bar and had told only her closest friends what had happened, trusting them to keep things on the low down as Jason had promised to do on his end. She hated the phrase "time heals all wounds". it was not as simple as that and no amount of time could ever allow her to heal from the trauma inflicted upon her and her psyche. The loss was the worst one she had ever sustained and there had certainly been many a loss in her life. With the support of her friends and family, she knew she could make it through this and told Arlene that she would probably only take a month off from work. And to her credit, not only had Arlene been fine with that but she had gifted her a months worth of pay. That was nice and as much as she didn't want to be pitied or seen as a charity case, she had accepted it gratefully and now, she had three weeks before she had to get back to work. The past four days, she thought to herself, she was finally feeling somewhat like herself again. She supposed that with her power she possessed, that somehow it was helping. The morning sun felt good on her as she toiled in the new garden she had started, a garden that she intended to use as a tribute to the little one she hadn't been able to bring into the world, that had instead died thanks to the abuse of her own father. Having know it was going to be a girl, that was only compounding the tragedy of it all. She worked in the garden all day, planting flowers of every color, weeding out the ugly weeds that were not welcome, not wanted in this little escape, this oasis for her. For the baby.

Eyes were upon her as a car pulled into her driveway, a sleek, dark windowed Town car that looked out of place amongst her simple little house, her simple land around it. And stepping out of the vehicle, she immediately detected it was a faerie. The woman was thin and pretty and looked like she was out of the pages of some upper class magazine. There was a driver that had opened the backseat door for her and they both started towards her with friendly faces and a basket of flowers and fruits. As they got closer, Sookie saw that there was a card there as well.

"We are so sorry to impose on you but things being as they are, word travels fast among our kind and…well…." the woman gestured for her companion to hand the basket to Sookie, who remained rooted to where she stood. Something was fishy and yet, even with this woman being a faerie, she was unable to get a grasp on her thoughts. Which, she at least was able to figure out, were snarled and too jumbled to get a bead on. Almost as if they were being deliberately scrambled to keep her from picking up on anything. History had made her know that she couldn't trust anyone, no matter how charming, disarming or pleasant they appeared.

"I don't wanna be rude, but this is a little…..I mean I don't know you and I don't feel comfortable accepting any gifts from people I don't know. No offense."

"Oh, we get it, you can't trust anyone nowadays, can you? That's why we decided to leave Faery, too many dark faeries arising and your grandfather-"

"You know Niall?" Sookie interrupted, her interest slightly piqued.

"Well, not as well as you, but we know he is a good man and only wants the best for Faery. But as you likely know, he has started having little fires to put out, so to speak, in the realm. Dark faeries are quite dangerous…thought to have been wiped out with the demise of that hybrid mongrel Warlow-yes, he was certainly as dark as they came, as you certainly know- but Niall has been able to keep them under control. But they are looking for the right one to rise up and put him down. We…came here on his orders, to ensure you were alright. And I believe you know the sigil of your grandfather?" the woman revealed a letter, written in Niall's hand, that said that yes, he knew these two and had, in fact, asked these two to check in on her. As Sookie went to touch the letter, the moment her finger hit the parchment, she knew trouble was afoot. The paper was enchanted somehow, magicked to make her suddenly feel dizzy and drowsy. That she hadn't really known much about dark faeries had certainly helped bring about her predicament. That her mind wasn't as sharp as it usually was with all she had been through, certainly that had played a part in what was happening now. Unable to stand, she didn't have time to wonder the dark magic the had touched on that paper. Everything went black as she felt the hands of the man with the woman catch her before slumping to the lawn.

 **Chapter 4**

She awoke in a place that strongly reminded her of the hidden faerie nightclub. But something told her that this was not the same place and she felt the shackles around her, her power being stifled. The two were sitting across the room and she realized that she was also behind a wall of thick bars. Iron, of course.

"By now you've probably put two and two together and figured out we don't really have anything to do with that decrepit grandfather of yours…..well, not yet. We do hope to give him a proper send off when our kind takes our place as the dominant force in Faery. You couldn't; see our thoughts because our magic prevents even those as powerful as you and your grandfather from taking a little peak. Our powers are different from ordinary faeries…better, even. Your grandfather has spend centuries trying to rid Faery of all dark faeries because he contends they are all bloodthirsty, greedy and savage. I prefer to see it as being merely evolved. You…..you are of the royal bloodline but you have had blood in you of one of the strongest and oldest of vampires…..we suspect that he is the oldest one walking the earth now, thanks to his killing of Russell Edgington. To say nothing of the demise of his own maker. Even though you've not had his blood in some time, it has left you with that right mix and that right amount of that little extra that makes you the right one to lead our kind. That you are going to destroy your own grandfather and take his position…in the name of the dark fae." the woman looked gleeful. "Oh, I get too far ahead, I haven't even introduced myself or my companion here…my name is Madisyn. And this here is Stefan. I am willing to bet you are wondering about dark faeries, I dare say it would seem your dear grandfather was trying to protect you by not telling you about us. Much, anyway." she was sounding friendly, pleasant. Nothing at all like a kidnapper or psychopath. And Sookie was certainly curious and wanted answers.

"What makes dark faeries? Where do they come from?" she demanded, her voice more fiery than she was feeling.

"Dark faeries are born from drinking from this." Stefan brought out something from behind him. It looked to be a simple silver goblet but it was etched with ancient runes. "One drink from the never-ending water of this cup and the light is…..changed, made stronger. People want to call the dark faeries wicked and evil but it is really only untapping our full potential. Granted, many get too powerful and lose their minds…..but she and I here are two of the few who have not lost our minds. Some of our fellow dark faeries have had to be killed because of their unpredictable behavior. For some time we have wanted to take the throne. But unfortunately, should the throne be empty and the line of succession destroyed….there goes all of Faery. It would shrivel up and die, our own powers destroyed, we becoming mere mortals. And your grandfather is too old and powerful. Too well guarded. So here we are, you are to drink from the cup and take the throne from your grandfather. Once sip and you will be all too willing to work with us….we all work together quite well for the singular goal of having the dark faeries conquer or at least subjugate the other faeries."

Glaring at the cup, she shook her head. "I won't let it control me, whatever magic is there-"

"No one has ever been able to fight the darkness of the waters power. All dark faeries, we are like a family. Willing to fight and die for one another. Save for those who go insane…."

"You claim not to be crazy but I see it a lot differently." Sookie said with a sneer, struggling against the bindings. She then had a sudden realization. Pam had healed her and as such, she could sense her. "My friends will find me….as soon as we are out of this place, they will be ready and willing to-"

"We are going to let them see the show." Stefan said with a grin. "We won't hurt them, they are too valuable to harm or kill. We want them to see you fall into an abyss that you will never free yourself from. We want to see them see their loved one become their worst nightmare. Its already set up. The energy field outside this place…..they can not pass through. They will be forced to see you drink and change into one of us. Stefan, lets off with our disguises, so she can see the face of a true dark faerie."

Nodding, he agreed and soon, their hair changed from sunny blonde to raven black. Their greenish hazel eyes turning into a eerie violet, their skin remaining the same and these changes certainly made them look dark. Malevolent. Gone were their modern clothes, replaced with black robes. "It's time."

 **Chapter 5**

There came a flash of light and they were gone from the hidden place, their sanctuary and sure enough, Pam was there with the Viking, both seeing them appear and try as they might to move towards the trip, it was like walking into a wall, a sight painful tingle racing through their bodies as they tried breaching the invisible shield.

"At least its not like that witch Marnie's shield…." Pam muttered. She had been quick to alert her maker to the danger as it had been far too long since he had last tasted the waitress and as such their bond was no more. He had wasted no time coming and though it had been barely dusk at the time, they had ignored the slight burn they endured with the setting sun, wanting only to see what trouble the girl was in this time.

"Look at what we have here." Madisyn sneered as she circled the table that the waitress was chained to. Turning her head, Sookie was able to see her friends angrily pacing before the shield clearly enraged that they were helpless to do anything to help her. Her eyes met the Viking and seeing him as fired up as he was, she knew she had been right to want to start something up again, that she was foolish to have walked away before. And now, she wanted only to touch him and yet, they were so close yet so far. And it was then her mouth was forced open by Stefan as Madisyn put the goblet to her mouth, forcing the liquid down into her. Struggling to keep herself from swallowing it, it was a losing battle. The liquid, cool and almost sweet tasting went down, chilling her to the core. From outside the shield, the two vamps felt a cold wind arise and knew something bad was about to go down. And sure enough, the table that she was spread upon started to crumble and in her involuntary spasms, the waitress broke free of the chains and as the two dark faeries watched, her hair started turning darker, her body still shaking. And as she got to her feet slowly and surely, she turned her gaze to the two vamps watching in stunned shock. Her eyes were not brown any longer but a blend of brown and violet. And though they looked at her with pride at first, the two other faeries knew something had certainly gone wrong. And that was when the shield was destroyed with the wave of a hand by the new addition to their ranks. Or was she?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

"Something went wrong….I think perhaps her bloodline….it is stronger than the magic of the-" Stefan had taken the goblet back from Madisyn but was cut off-literally-by a blast of dark purple tinged light emitted from Sookie's hands, striking him in the chest and turning him to nothing more than dust. Her gaze settled on Madisyn, whose smugness had quickly depleted.

"Dear girl, do not make the mistake of biting the hand that fed you….created you. Made you more than some fairy waitress. With what you are now you can have anything and anyone you want. As yours. No one can stand against you and together, you and I can make a formidable team." it was clear this one was greedy and dangerous and wanted to use the waitress as a means to her own devious end, to get rid of Niall. "My allies are keeping your grandfather busy, a distraction while we made sure we had you prepared for-" her voice was cut off as her head was severed from her body by a second violent blast of light. And as stone faces as she was, looking at what remained of her former captors, she started to tremble, looking at her new clothes that had magicked upon her during her transformation. It was little more than a black cat suit and boots and it certainly didn't give her the innocent factor. Looking to the two vamps mere feet away, she clutched her head in pain, the two rushing to help her.

"I don't want to hurry you guys but I feel things….emotions unlike I felt before."

"I do like what you've done with you hair though, shinier." Pam quipped as she gripped her by the left arm and helped steady her. But she flinched when she saw that eerie glow in her eyes, a violet glow than passed fast and even the Viking looked alarmed, his usually stoic demeanor looking alarmed at how different she looked. There were traces of her there physically of course but her appearance, her aura, even without their blond, he knew she was not right. And she knew it too. She was holding her hands up trying to keep them back, shoving their arms away from helping her stay on her feet.

"I don't want to hurt you two, I can't explain it…..its like I am…..possessed and its like a internal battle." she finally seemed to regain control of herself, standing a dozen feet away from the others. "But I don't know how long I can hold it off and with the power I have, I can incinerate both of you and I don't-" she stopped as another figure appeared, bloodied but otherwise fine. Niall looked as if he had been through the wringer but was clearly the victor over whatever he had come from.

"They…..they distracted me from the real problem and now it would seem we have a clusterfuck to deal with." Niall started towards his frightened looking granddaughter and yet there was a twinkle of hope in his eyes. "The fact we are not being obliterated right now is because of the love and magic and power of her bloodline. And thanks to her being healed by vamp blood derived from a equally powerful bloodline, the protective magic has held. She Isn't completely turned to dark."

"Can we stop talking like I am not standing right here….I don't like the way I am feeling right now. I am wanting to start fights and god knows what else….is that what dark faeries do?"

"They do thrive on causing chaos and trouble." Niall said as he got closer to his granddaughter. "You are stronger than they expected and since you are not under their control, you have voices in your head, impulses? Not unlike a newly turned vamp I would gather.." he turned to look at the two vamps looking on. "She may not be totally entranced by the dark…." he saw the goblet on the ground, the water flowing freely from its never-ending depths. "I have searched for this for some time and at least now-" he blasted it with his own light, destroying it. "there will be no more created….unless-" he was taken aback by a hard slap across the face as his own flesh and blood rounded on him and in a flash, she was in the face of Pam, the latter's face unreadable, though even she sensed the danger before her.

"Sookie….I thought we were becoming friends and- " she was stopped by a hand to her throat and as Niall regrouped, it was clear that it really didn't matter that the goblet was destroyed. For the eyes of Pam took on that same violet hue. Not made faerie, but entranced. Sure enough, she started toward Niall, as if on a mission. But Sookie shook her head.

"Leave him be. The more you touch, the more that will be affected. Then everyone will do as I wish. We don't need more dark faeries, I am more than enough. But a few thousand slaves would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Grinning a fanged smirk Pam took off, to the utter shock of her maker, who turned his focus back to Sookie. "You…..come on, fight this, I know you are stronger than this, end this before things get out of hand."

She said nothing but sidled up to him, fingering his face gently, blinking innocently. "You always wanted me to embrace what I was and now I am…..I am the weapon they wanted to use, to force to work for them and now here I am, free to let loose and make others do for me."

"Fight it, there is still the real you in there...fight it. If you really are so far gone then do to me what you did to Pam." The Viking looked down into her now only violet eyes and saw as the brown started to return to them and a look washed over her face, as if awakening from a nightmare.

"What have I done?" she wheeled around to face her grandfather and then looked back up at Eric, her hands trembling. "I don't know how, why I am doing…its like Jekyll and Hyde-"

"The light in you, your magic is stronger, enough to keep the full darkness at by but it will take you over soon if something isn't done. And the only way I know how to stop it is…more of a final solution. Very final. I have yet to see any dark faerie restored to good. Not a single one. But I have an idea-"

"Pam!" Sookie interrupted. "I used magic on her and whoever she touches…..how did I managed to do that, I didn't realize what I did until now…my mind…its…." she grabbed her head, falling to her knees.

"Its too much magic in one body. And that vampire touched by the darkness…unless we stop her, we will have a city under Sookie's control and since she is barely holding on to control of herself-" Niall was stopped as she vanished in a blaze of purple light. "I can track her, I will bring us to her…there is something I can try but I think it is going to be you that needs to finish the job, if you can do what is necessary. We need to talk this out before we head out and I warn you, this is gonna get messy. But if you want to save her from this….I believe her recent loss and trauma is fueling the darkness, making it stronger, too much for her still fragile psyche to fight. I believe next time we see her, there isn't going to be the girl you know left. Desperate measures need to be put in place."

Eric looked at Niall with fire in his eyes and a grim determination. I have always done what is needed to save those I love. Tonight is not going to be any exception."

I thought not." And as he revealed his plan to the Viking, Niall knew now without a doubt that this was the one for his granddaughter. No question at all.

 **Chapter 7**

The center of town was where they reappeared, finding a bunch of entranced townspeople gathered before the similarly entranced Pam, whose touch was able to bring them all to the one they were all enslaved to. "Its reminiscent of maenad magic, though have never seen it spread by a touch….this entire situation is an anomaly….something in the magic combined within her when given that enchanted water….it made her different…" Niall looked deep in thought. "Proves that those two who did this to her were right in thinking Sookie was unique. She is and yet she has presented unique complications with her power." the two were lurking in the shadowy confines of some trees, careful to watch the events unfolding before them. They saw their Sookie walk up to some slack jawed human and apparently for fun, slap them hard across the place. The man fell to his knees and actually begged for more, whatever made her happy. Those watching the scene watched in abject terror at seeing someone so sunny turn so dark.

"I never pictured her as being….this….." the Viking said as he watched the raven haired version of the woman he loved. "I loved her adventurous side, but this is too much the other way. Do you really think this is the only way? She Isn't going to like it….."

"I have always gone on instinct and it has never gone wrong for me and what I know and as contrived as it may seem, that love may well be what saves her and with what you have to do to her…..it comes out of that place. Knowing her, she will be upset and she would be more upset if she knew she had blood of innocents on her hands. That has not happened as of yet. What I need to do first, I know will be hard for you but with her out of the way, unable to spread this-"

"Pam is tough. Do it. Its for the best of all concerned. Get them all knocked out before this thing spreads. Somehow I think this could be worse than the time the town dealt with the maenad….it would be worse because its one of their own turned against them." Eric said as he watched Pam, standing still next to Sookie, who seemed thinking on what her next move was to be. And it seemed she was about to send the enchanted people on their way, to bring the town together. Under her control. Sure enough, they heard her give the order. But Niall acted fast and with a brilliant flash of light, the people and Pam were knocked to the ground, out cold, Sookie unaffected, a aura of purple light around her, as if anger was literally flaring about her. And sure enough, there was a malice in her eyes that neither had seen before. That was the least of their worries as they took in her next change. Her hands turned slightly clawed and she looked as all faeries did before they passed or were in a rage. Pointed ears and a almost demon like face, Eric remembered what Claudine looked like when he had drained her to death. It was creepy, seeing Sookie's beauty replaced by something so haunting, so eerie. Still, he was prepared to do what was needed.

"How dare you bust in here…I would have left you alone but you have to stick your noses where they don't belong. So maybe a little hard lesson is needed-" she lunged at the two of them, looking almost feral, madness in her eyes and Niall had expected things to get bad fast and even his magic it was not enough to cure her. There was only one way, he knew it and he ached for her, he really did. Blasting her with his light, he missed the first two times and on the third he missed her again as she flew into the vampire, knocking him on his back and straddling him. She lowered her face to him and even went so far as to kiss his neck firmly and sweetly. "This is what you want, isn't it? You really don't prefer me this way?" she hissed in his ear and he stole a glance around her to where Niall nodded, grimly.

"This is for your own good…I want the real you back…not this monstrosity." and though she flinched briefly when he got all fangy on her, she smirked.

"I don't mind getting a little rough. " she said with a purr but that cockiness, it faded as he bit into her neck, hard and deliberate. Knowing how he was affected by faerie blood was on his mind, the unknown being what her new persona would add to the equation. But he could and would focus, keep in control of himself because he knew if he didn't she would be lost to him and her loved ones forever and the wrath she would unleash….he dared not imagine that scenario. She started to struggle but the struggle, the fight soon faded and she looked into his eyes as he pulled out. He saw her eyes, they were somewhat normal again. As was her overall look, no more pointed wears, slightly demonic appearance. Save for the hair, she looked mostly like herself again. But she had suffered a severe amount of blood loss and there was only one thing that could be done if she was to be saved. "Will it work? If things go wrong and-"

"I will use my magic to help out and in theory, she should be…..well, it beats the alternatives, don't you think? And my study of magical lore of my people and the dark faeries, I believe in this plan but if you don't….what hope is there for her but death or a lifetime being what we experienced…" he paused as the townspeople and Pam stumbled to their feet, apparently the hold over them broken with the weakening of the waitress. Pam wasted no time getting over to the three of them and seeing the wound on the girls neck and how weak she seemed, her eyes widened. "You are not about to do what I think you are-"

"Its either that or let her regroup and spend eternity like this….or that we be forced to kill her. You like those choices? You want to be put under her power again? The next time you may do things that even you would regret." Niall said. "Let me get us out of here…..the people…they won't remember anything, I will see to that. I will send you somewhere you can get this done." and before either vamp could protest, they vanished, reappearing in the seclusion of a place very familiar. Sookie's backyard.

"We need to get digging. " he said gravely and within ten minutes, a hole was put in place and as he lowered himself into the grave with the feebly stirring Sookie, he ordered Pam to cover them up. "I know you are worried….and probably with good reason. Unchartered territory but he thinks this could work and she won't lose everything….she won't be the same but better than the alternative." Eric paused as he lay down beside the waitress. "Better than losing her altogether and even if she hates me after this…..at least I can say I never gave up on her and that I saved her soul from that evil."

Pam was covering them up as fast as she could. "I will return the first thing tomorrow night and if anything happens to you…I can't promise I won't hurt her."

He said nothing as the layer of dirt finally covered them and darkness overtook the grave. Not one for being religious, or believing in any deity, he nevertheless thought a little prayer for what he hoped would happen. That not only would things work in the way he hoped, but that she wouldn't hate him for what they had decided to do.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

This was the third time in a thousand years he had done this and so far, his success rate was a hundred percent. Willa and Pam had proven themselves worthy progeny and yet, this was a new deal entirely. Niall had believed that with her still being alive, that she could be restored, purged of the evil faerie magic but only by the love in the blood of the Viking, but that her own magic would mingle with that love and make her like Warlow had been-a hybrid. Albeit a sane one. Tired as he was, he had her hand in his and swore she squeezed it now and then. Thoughts of the past occupied his mind in the hours leading up to nightfall and as he heard the sound of a shovel, he was all too eager to get up and out of the grave, careful to not jostle her around as he reached down to pull her out.

"It really isn't fair that as filthy as you are, you still look good." Pam was waiting, as promised, above ground. She peered down as he brought the girl up. A look of concern crossed her face. "She should have gotten up on her own….its what happened to me, all I wanted was to-" she was stopped as the once slumbering Sookie sprang to life and went for the one closest to her and Pam's face was agape as she saw her former rival turned friend baring a set of her own fangs, plunging them into the Viking's arm. Shocked as he appeared to be, he was easily able to take her down gently, taking her by both arms and stopping down to look into her eyes, crazed as they were. And scared.

"What….happened…I didn't hurt people….dark faerie magic….its gone I know but….." she felt her teeth with her fingers and put two and two together. Tears filled her eyes as she backed away from him. "What have you done….."

He went to reach out for her as she walked backwards, right into her grandfather who quickly took her aside and explained that this was the only way to save her, her soul from eternal darkness, evil. He hugged his granddaughter as she sobbed into his shoulder, the two vamps staying back a respectful distance. And a few moments later, the girl flashed away and in the house nearby, they saw a light flicker on. Niall sighed and approached the two vamps. "She needs to process this…I told her she can still eat, have the sunlight and live a normal life….but I think….the realization that this couldn't have worked without the feelings the two of you share…..I think she is in a state of shock….not in a bad way but I saw in her mind she wants to see you…..alone."

"Pam, why not head home…" her maker walked to her and took her gently in his arms, kissing her on the top of the head. "I am pleased no lasting damage was done-"

"My clothes! My shoes…digging a hole for y'all….should have gotten a tracksuit again." she muttered, though the sparkle in her eyes was unmistakable as her face took on a sober look, looking up at the window. "I would be careful…she may be a little haunted by what happened…..or worse." they all saw there came a purple light emitting from her room and Niall's face blanched.

"it worked to a point….the magic shifted again but the darkness remains in her. It would seem she doesn't want to let it go….let the pain go. They are interconnected." he had his eyes closed as he tried to see into the mind of his granddaughter. "The worse was taken from her with the change but….she still suffers….still has some darkness n her and as such it remains a threat. Unless she lets go of the pain and truly embraces her true feelings, she will remain a loose cannon."

"So I failed her….this didn't work. She was turned for no reason." the Viking said, jaw clenched in frustration. "Its not like I can undo what happened to her."

"You didn't fail, you destroyed most of the evil and darkness in her but because she us scared of opening up to you, that hesitation on her part….it has allowed her pain and the lingering darkness to regroup, so to speak. She is scared, angry and….well, imagine what she had been through the past few days. The loss… " Niall watched as the leather clad Viking stomped towards the house. "Where are you going? You are not safe from her, she could still lash out-"

"I have to help her, this ends tonight. I will not let this take her….." he wanted to say more but a shared look with Pam cut him off. He couldn't bear to see the light in her snuffed, forcing him to end her with his own hand. That was last resort and though the worst was destroyed in her, there was work to do and he prayed he could help her finish exercising the demons within her keeping her in this state.

 **Chapter 9**

She was in her bedroom, clad on that leather that she never ordinarily would have worn but the magic had put her in. her hair was dripping wet from the shower, having been filthy from being buried in the earth. She felt herself trembling, she tasted her own fear and worry. Though not feeling as out of control as she had before, she knew that the reason she regressed somewhat was all on her. She knew she needed to purge the pain and embrace the future if she was going to save herself. She knew he had joined her and turning around to face him, he saw past the dark hair, relieved that it seemed the ugly facade was destroyed within her too. How hw knew that, he didn't understand completely but any little ray of hope he could get was what was needed at this time.

She backed a few paces from him. "I want to let this go, if it wasn't for the anger I have, the pain, what you did would have worked. My instincts tell me as much. Freaky ramped up faerie powers, thanks to gramps." she said with a hollow laugh. "I wish you hadn't come for me in the hospital because now look at the mess….I've been turned into a even more of a freak and have this magic in me I can't fight off and…" she choked back tears. "Kill me."

Taken aback by her words, he looked horrified, shaking his head. "I came to save you in every way possible and that is what I intend to do. I want you to let it all out….maybe that is what you need to shed this magic keeping you from being your true-" he was stopped by a blast of her light, threads of darkness woven into it. She looked abashed at her action but had wanted to prove a point. "I am losing myself to this, even with you having helped kill some of it. It hurts me, my mind and soul knowing what is in me-"

"You have to kill it…you have to prove you are strong. Or you are going to be lost to it and I don't want to have to….." he couldn't bring himself to speak the truth. "Look at everything you have still in your life. Your friends and family…your job….the support they have given you….are you really that sorry we reconnected? Do you hate me, regret ever meeting me to begin with?"

Her eyes were tearing up. She thought only for a moment. "My life has always been better with you in it…..and when you came to the hospital….I was happy…..I lost so much and then there you were….there for me….and I thought I would be angry when I woke up earlier and found myself with these…" she gestured to where her retracted fangs were. "I thought I would be angrier but….I feel…..blessed." she closed her eyes as if taking a deep breath and she felt something oozing out of her and sure enough, from her ears, came the darkness. "I need to work on my grief with those I love around me and not keep it in." more darkness came from her. Her hair starting to go blonde again.

"Keep going." urged the Viking as she nodded and kept on looking for the light in the dark what was her life.

"I have my health and….my grandfather gave me such a gift making me full faerie….and you…you gave me some of yourself too…..I never should have walked away…I….I want you. I want to be with you. I am not afraid of that anymore." and with that last admission, there came a jolt to her body and the rest of the darkness was expelled from her, dissolving into mist that evaporated almost instantly. She nearly hit the floor as she went unconscious but he caught her and watched, to his relief, her hair was going back to blonde and she looked at peace. She opened her eyes for a moment and when those brown eyes met his own, he saw the goodness, the innocence in them again. "Sorry I took a bite out of you before…..apparently that lack of control was fleeting though….." she said as she fell asleep again mid thought. The others had appeared in the room with him and looked relieved. Her dark, leather clothes had literally melted away and in a rare moment of caring, Pam took a blanket and handed it to her maker, who wrapped her up snug within it, placing her in her bed, he gestured for them to follow him from the room where they had a little meeting in the hallway.

"Well, is that really it now, or is there gonna be a round three. 'Cause dawn is coming within a couple hours….."

"Let me go in and check over her….I will be able to detect any lingering effects of the water she was forced to drink, that evil…..I hope to never see this again and with the goblet destroyed once and for all, it is only a matter of time before the dark faeries are destroyed." he let himself into her bedroom and it was a tense ten minutes. But when he emerged, a unreadable look on his face, the two vamps looked at him with pure impatience. "She is fine. Her magic is as it was, no trace of the evil put into her….she is at peace…..generally speaking." Niall looked up at the Viking. "You had best take good care of her because she is still fragile, it is going to take time to heal the wounds she has suffered."

"Having suffered terrible losses myself, I understand…" he replied as Pam watched on, her loyalty never stronger to him than now.

"I can run things at the bar if you want to take time away….I suspect you want to help her "heal"" Pam made those air quotes at the last word, unable to resist keeping her sassy, snaky persona intact. Yeah, she knew she had changed a little bit but she certainly wasn't about to do a complete 180. That would be even crazier than what had gone down tonight. She touched his arm gently, a silent gesture saying she was there if he needed her.

"I appreciate that….and yes, I think I may take a leave of absence from the bar until I feel she is on the way to healing…" Pam went to leave but he called her once more. "Please, whatever you do, just make sure Ginger doesn't level the place, ok?" he said with a serious face but she knew better, that he was trying to let her know things would be ok.

"She's gotten better, actually….she has proven herself adept at mixing drinks…only took her years and years but….." Pam trailed off, giving a last smirk before departing. Niall was preparing to see himself out when Eric took his arm firmly, forcing the faerie to look at him.

"I wanted to….thank you for everything. For having a part in resolving more than one thing….her sickness…in a way you helped bring us together again and I won't let you down. You have my respect." the Viking said, solemnly and the faerie king nodded.

"And you have mine. I need to return to put out the rest of the fires that those dark faeries have caused. With any luck within a few days they will all be nothing more than piles of dust on the ground. Take care and rest assured I will look in on the two of you now and again. And give this to her when she is recovered. " Niall handed Eric something from his pocket, it looked like a pendant of sorts, flat crystal that had subtle swirls of color within it. "Created by all the elements, which, being a faerie and that is where our power is linked closely to, she can summon them. But this….all she needs to do to get a hold of me is to clutch it in a hand and think of my. I will get the message. She could also just shout my name, but sometimes voices have a hard time carrying through…at least this way…" he sighed. "Here's hoping she can simply enjoy it as a fashion accessory rather than ever need to use it. She has you, after all."

Taking the pendant in hand, Eric nodded reverently. "She does…..if she will have me." he didn't know why he said the last part, certainly shoving emotion even to friends and family was still hard for him, almost a attack on his ego. But there was something about Niall, that x factor that made him different. "I…want to do right by her….there were times in the past I acted…..well, you've watched over, right? You know-"

"The things you did were for her own good and she realized it….though in the beginning...well, you did see her as merely a tool for you to use. But then you saw her for what she was, even when you learned what she was, you saw the person behind the power. And that is all that matters now. Take care of her and I hope to see you again soon in more pleasant circumstances. With a brief nod of the head and a handshake, Niall vanished form the spot, leaving the Viking standing outside her room. Unsure of what to do next, he thought giving her time to rest and sleep was the best idea and he was half way down the stairs when the door of her room opened. Warily, he approached and saw she was in bed still but awake and it didn't seem as she had gotten out of bed.

"A little breeze I summoned up….better than actually getting out of bed and opening it myself. I think I am gonna like my jumped up power." she was sitting up a bit and there was that light about her that he had started to miss. It was as if she was more than a little healed after everything and that spark of her old self showing itself, it gave him hope. "You can come in, not like you've never been in my bedroom before. " she managed a almost wicked grin, and as she scooted over and patted the space beside her, to which he arched a brow. "I don't mean it like that…." she rolled her eyes. "I just….want company before the sun comes up." she created another gust of wind and the sheets and blankets unfurled, a open invitation if there ever was one. He threw off his jacket and revealed those impressive arms of his in that wife beater he favored to war and nodded at what she had done with the sheets.

"I will behave myself because I would wager you can do more than a little breeze now."

"I feel nature in my veins, more than I ever have…..and I feel like me again. Granted it was a short time with that darkness in me….but then when I fought it off, it took that pain from me. I mean, I am still sad about what I lost and its still gonna take time to heal from the last few days….. " she paused as she blinked back tears. "I could have done damage tonight because of that those….oh god, I killed those two faeries…."

"You did the right thing, they tried to make you something you aren't." he said

"I know I have some darkness in me though….everyone does. But everyone has goodness in them too….well almost everyone. There have been people in our lives that have had no chance of redemption. But that brief time I went dark, I liked it. I really…..part of me wishes I remained. And I think that is the part of me that wishes I could have been the one to end Ryan. For what he did to me and what he took."

It was then he passed on the pendant from Niall to her, explaining what it was able to do and after a few moments of her holding it reverently she put it on and fingered the cool stone wordlessly. "He did take a lot from you but…in a way brought us together again and I can only hope you see that as something good coming from something dark. Like I said, I won't rush into anything and don't expect you to do so either so-" he was stopped by a rejuvenated Sookie-the waitress-pounce on him and straddled him, gently and lovingly. With one kiss, it signaled that things were in fact going to move forward and for the next couple hours before the sun started to rise, they had the reunion to end all reunions.

 **THE END**


End file.
